Crime Of The Century
by Kanli
Summary: Si vous pouviez changer le futur pour en faire un monde meilleur, nul doute que vous le feriez. Mais vous pourriez aussi vouloir utiliser cette possibilité de changer l'avenir pour votre propre intérêt ...
1. Chapitre 1 : The Arrival

_IL EST BEAU, IL EST TOUT NOUVEAU, C'EST CRIME OF THE CENTURYYYYY !_

_Quoi, je me devais de faire une entrée pétante cette fois-ci ! En même temps, je pense que c'est ce qui va convenir au mieux à cette fiction ! Alors que je m'explique : Inspirée de la série canadienne _**Continuum**_ (que je vous conseille, même si Kiera pour ma partie m'en fous moi je vais voir Liber8 !), une idée d'AU sur nos chers personnages de the 100 a germé dans ma cervelle. Et donc voici ma fiction AU. Je n'abandonne pas pour autant mon autre fiction, nononon, celle-ci est plus détaillée, plus travaillée (en même temps vu le thème hé) et donc, même si je suis ENFIN en vacances et que je vais poster plus souvent, elle sera moins mise à jour que _Empire Of Our Own_. Voilà. Mais là vous allez me dire : _Qu'est-ce à dire que ceci !

_Eh bien tout simplement du voyage dans l'espace-temps mes enfants ! Avec tout pleins de personnages, qu'on les aime (Bellamy !) ou qu'on les déteste ! (Finn !) ou qu'on s'en fiche plus ou moins (Charlotte, Wells !). Donc je vous explique un peu :_

_Clarke est un agent protecteur, de 2077. Un terroriste a réussi à remonter en 2013, et la mission de Clarke est simple : l'anéantir. Mais comment on s'en doute, ça va point se dérouler comme prévu ! Hé !_

_Donc petit _disclaimer_, rien en m'appartient excepté les OC, il y en aura, comme Alexia (les fans de Murxia, c'est maintenant qu'on agite les banderoles :p), je garde des idées de Continuum, d'autres sont rien qu'à moi, pas de Mary-Sue ici et puis voilà, let's go ! :D_

_Bien entendu, Bellarke hein. Bah oui. On change pas les bonnes habitudes. Et puis comme je respecte rien, Murxia. Bah oui. _

_Sur ce ..._

* * *

**The Arrival**

_Si vous pouviez changer le futur pour en faire un monde meilleur, nul doute que vous le feriez. Mais vous pourriez aussi vouloir utiliser cette possibilité de changer l'avenir pour votre propre intérêt ..._

_L'un est ce qu'ils appellent dans le futur un terroriste. L'autre a été envoyé pour l'arrêter. Lui veut dominer le monde. Elle veut conserver son futur. Un seul réussira. Et les surprises seront au rendez-vous. Tout comme les mensonges, qu'ils soient anciens ou encore à venir ..._

**-Tout ce que nous savons pour le moment est que cet homme a réussi à remonter dans le temps sans pour le moment causer d'impact sur notre époque. Nous savons aussi que vu ses antécédents, cela va changer et rapidement. Il va tout mettre en œuvre pour nous détruire, nous et notre façon de penser. Votre mission est simple : Le neutraliser une fois qu'il vous aura avoué son plan. Le plan est simple. Un petit voyage dans le passé pour le rattraper et déjouer ses plans. Agent Griffin, 2013 vous attends. Êtes-vous partante ?**

**-Je le suis monsieur,** répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire confiant.

**-Bien. La mission Posterum est officiellement lancée. Bonne chance dans notre ancien monde, agent Griffin ...**

oOo

**-Heeey! Ce soir on mange MacDo les mecs !**

**-Génial ! **S'exclama un des deux gars présents en relevant des grosses lunettes sur son front pour y voir un peu plus clair. Il l'arrêta quand elle passa près de lui pour voir ce que contenait les paquets. **Y a du bacon au moins ?**

**-Supplément bacon, **répondit-elle en souriant alors que son ami soupirait de soulagement avant de remettre ses lunettes noires sur son nez en chantant un hymne au bacon. **Jasper, tu sais où est Monty ?**

**-Devant son ordinateur, certainement en train de HACKER une ou deux entreprises pleines aux as, mmh ?**

La jeune femme soupira en souriant avant de s'éloigner, ses deux gros paquets en papier marron dans les mains. En effet Monty était bel et bien face à son ordinateur, sur son magnifique fauteuil en cuir face à un bureau qui défiait les lois de la gravité en s'appuyant sur une pile d'objets non-identifiés.

**-Et pour moi ? **Demanda Monty sans quitter son écran des yeux, son index tapant frénétiquement sa souris.

**-Sauce piquante et supplément de caramel sur ta glace. Tu pirates quoi cette fois ? **

**-Rien. Je crée un programme qui va me rapporter une petite fortune et permettre d'améliorer le confort des surveillants de prison.**

**-Si tu le dis.**

**-Non ne pose pas ça là ! **Hurla Monty en voyant son amie se préparer à lâcher ses deux sacs portants fièrement l'insigne de McDonald sur le bord d'une sorte de commode. **Carte mémoire, **indiqua-t-il et elle put en effet voir une petite carte verte sous le sac qu'elle allait poser.** Je t'aime hein ! **Dit-il en la voyant soupirer avant de presque jeter les sacs sur la table basse face au canapé où se trouvait déjà Jasper, les lunettes relevées, l'air affamé.

**-J'ai déjà dit que jamais ta couleur ?**

**-Insiste pas Jasper.**

**-Allez !**

**-Hinhin.**

**-Alleeez ! **

**-BINGO ! **Hurla soudainement Monty en levant ses bras en l'air, un immense sourire sur le visage. **Pardon. J'ai réussi mon programme !**

**-Bon, à table ! **Fit Jasper en ouvrant en grand le premier sac. L'odeur des frites et des hamburgers lui chatouilla le nez et il prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il était en train de déguster un grand vin. **J'aime le bacon. Oh oui ! **

Monty enregistra son programme sur deux clés USB différentes en répétant la sauvegarde au moins trois fois pour chacune des clés, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ses deux amis y étaient déjà et Jasper humait toujours son bacon qui semblait projeter de s'évader du hamburger qu'il tenait entre ses mains, avant qu'il ne se fasse happer par le petit physicien, ses lunettes toujours sur le front.

**-Tu as remarqué ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Le temps est comme orageux ce soir, **expliqua Monty en prenant son burger avec soin pour ne pas faire couler la sauce. **Pourtant, j'ai vérifié, il ne va pas y voir d'orage ou quoi que ce soit dans un rayon de cent kilomètres. C'est étrange non ?**

**-La science ne peut pas tout ! **Beugla Jasper entre deux bouchées.

**-Venant de ta bouche pleine de bacon c'est assez ironique, **constata son amie en buvant sa boisson, ignorant le haussement de sourcil de Monty à l'égard de Jasper, qui dévorait avec ardeur son repas.

oOo

Elle s'entendait simplement respirer, sans réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Peu à peu un frisson remonta le long de son corps et elle soupira de soulagement. Le voyage c'était bien passé il semblerait, puisqu'elle avait l'air d'être entière. Pour le moment en tout cas.

Elle se redressa avec peine, sa tête lançant affreusement. Dès qu'elle fut assise, elle porta une main à sa tête et ouvrit les yeux quand ses doigts rencontrèrent un liquide légèrement tiède. Elle saignait. Entière, mais blessée.

Autour d'elle il n'y avait rien que des murs en briques tagués, des poubelles et au bout de cette impasse un lampadaire qui éclairait les quelques passants et les voitures qui roulaient.

_Des voitures._

Clarke sourit largement. Elle était arrivée à la bonne époque, et mise à part sa petite blessure à la tête, tout allait bien. La machine et le voyage avait fonctionné. Du moins pour le moment. Le problème était que même si sa cible avait atterri ici, elle était partie et il fallait qu'elle la retrouve le plus rapidement possible. Le travail avant tout comme disait son boss.

En s'aidant de ses mains Clarke se releva tout doucement. D'abord en se mettant à genoux, ignorant sa douleur à la tête et l'impasse qui semblait tourner autour d'elle. Finalement elle avait dû se cogner durement en arrivant ici. Ensuite elle se releva lentement pour éviter de tomber.

Elle ignorait où était sa cible mais elle n'avait qu'un seul choix. Se débrouiller sans perdre sa clef, clef qui allait lui permettre de rentrer chez elle quand tout sera fini mais pour le moment elle devait se concentrer sur son objectif, comme elle avait toujours appris et fait. Les choses unes à unes. D'abord sa mission, puis la clef.

Le ciel était nuageux et elle ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles, mais elle savait que c'était la nuit. La lune apparaissait timidement derrière un manteau de nuages gris et sombres, sans pour autant éclairer quoique ce soit. La seule source de lumière dans l'impasse de brique était celle du lampadaire au bout de la rue. Rue qu'avait dû emprunter la cible.

Sa mission avant tout.

Clarke fit quelques pas en avant mais fut prise de vertige. Elle ne pouvait pas courir les rues sans pistes, indices, et blessée. Il fallait qu'elle se repose quelque part. Avisant ce qui l'entourait, elle remarqua qu'il y avait une porte, taguée comme le reste de l'impasse, sur le bâtiment à sa droite. Avec précaution la jeune femme avança vers cette porte en métal et l'ouvrit aussi discrètement que possible. Par chance elle n'était pas fermée à clef.

Après être entrée et avoir refermée en silence la porte, Clarke avisa l'endroit. Un ancien entrepôt rénové en un loft assez bordélique mais chaleureux. Les briques étaient toujours visibles à l'intérieur, et des piles de cartons se trouvaient dans tous les coins. Mais il y avait également de la lumière qui venait de la droite, un peu plus loin. Clarke pencha un peu la tête pour voir un vieux tabouret en bois marqué par le temps.

C'était bien loin du genre de maisons qu'on trouvait à son époque. Très moderne, les murs blancs et le mobilier dans les tons pastels, de grandes baies vitrées, toujours impeccablement propre sans oublier que ce n'était pas des entrepôts désaffectés, mais des immeubles immenses.

Clarke avança doucement vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Des assiettes sales empilées dans un coin, une corbeille de fruit en tiges de métal sur une vieille table orange pastel comme elle en avait déjà vu dans les vieux films, une ampoule qui pendait du plafond par un fil qui tanguait dangereusement. Rien de bien folichon et pourtant cette lumière et ce bruit qui provenait toujours de ce qui devait faire office de salon.

En cherchant du regard ce qui pouvait ressembler à une seringue, elle ne vit que des assiettes empilés et des restes de pizzas froides. Un bruit en provenance du salon la fit sursauter et elle manqua de tomber en se mêlant les pieds.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais Clarke …_

Elle n'aurait pas dû entrer, voilà ce qu'elle se disait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pas correctement et sa tête la lançait terriblement. Elle n'avait pas de moyens de paiements mais entrer par effraction chez les gens n'étaient certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire.

D'un coup elle fût de nouveau prise de violents vertiges et essaya de rester debout en s'appuyant sur la table orange, mais ne réussit qu'à tomber par terre en entraînant avec elle quelques verres vides dans un fracas complet.

oOo

La ruelle était sombre, l'hôtel miteux, l'arrivée catastrophique. 2013 ne s'annonçait pas rose pour lui, malgré son plan et ses idées prêtent à être mises en place. Il savait qui trouver et où aller, mais il était arrivé le soir, dans une impasse de brique avec pour seul lumière un lampadaire. Et maintenant, il se baladait dans une ville qui était autant sienne qu'inconnue, en pleine nuit et sans armes, pour trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

Et comment allait-il le trouver ? Pas la moindre idée.

Un dealer de drogue avec un penchant pour la bagarre et la révolution ne devrait pas être si difficile à trouver, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit avant, en réfléchissant à son plan en prison. Sauf qu'il y avait beaucoup de ce genre de personne ici.

Depuis qu'il parcourait cette ruelle sombre, il avait été abordé trois fois par des dealers qui manquaient affreusement de charismes pour être l'homme qu'il cherchait, et près de sept fois par des filles aux intentions plus que clair.

Cette rue empestait le tabac, l'opium et le sang, sans oublier quelques autres odeurs pas très nets et peu rassurantes. L'odeur de la mort côtoyait celle du parfum des femmes qui passaient, l'odeur du tabac froid se mélangeait à l'odeur du sang séché. Malgré tout, il aimait cette rue.

Il avait aussi vécu dans une rue de malfrat, avec des passants louches qui parlaient à voix hautes en énonçant des complots plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres, avec quelques dealers de Flash qui regardaient sous leur foulard quel gars serait le meilleur client au long terme.

**-Regardez ça, on a un PDG dans l'coin !** Beugla une fille à la voix complètement déraillé, à force de fumer ou de se droguer, tout en le reluquant. Dans son pantalon gris anthracite et avec son trench coat noir, il devait ressembler à un grand patron plutôt qu'à un habitué du coin.

Il s'approcha de cette fille qui était si maquillée qu'il se demanda un moment si elle avait un œil au beurre noir, avant de lui demander doucement :

**-Je cherche Theseus.**

**-Oh, il cherche Theseus. Il a de quoi payer ce grand garçon ?**

Il sortit d'une des poches de son manteau un billet qu'il avait par chance ramassé un peu plus loin. Un beau billet vert.

**-Près de la porte rouge à quinze mètres à tout casser, mon beau. Ce sera un plaisir de refaire affaires avec toi !** Cria-t-elle en riant quand il s'éloigna en la remerciant d'un sourire.

La porte du garage rouge lui apparut enfin, couverte d'un tag voyant qui le fit sourire. Pas étonnant qu'il ait choisi ce coin, il avait même certainement peint lui-même ce grand A en noir dans un cercle. Peut-être même qu'il vivait dans ce garage.

Les yeux baissés vers des billets qu'il recomptait, il ne le vit arrivé, ce qui lui laissa le temps de le détailler de haut en bas sans se départager de son léger sourire en coin.

Un vieux blouson de motard qui semblait être une antiquité à ses yeux, mais qui à cette époque ne devait juste plus être dans les normes de sécurité. Marron foncé, deux fermetures dans la longueur de chaque côté de la fermeture principale qui paraissait totalement morte. Le cuir tirait plus sur une sorte d'orange foncé avec trois bandes de cette couleur sur les coudes et une large bande sur le bas du manteau.

Le pantalon était comme la veste, complètement poussiéreux et usé au possible. Ses chaussures étaient noires et également usées, rien de surprenants, même si elles paraissaient solides. La semelle était creusée sur l'arrière, un peu décollé sur l'avant de la chaussure droite. Les lacets à peine noués, comme s'il les mettait pour simplement pouvoir dire qu'il n'allait pas pieds nus.

La liasse de billet rentra dans la poche droite, et le désormais propriétaire de ces billets releva la tête vers lui en se demandant bien ce qu'un gars fringué de la sorte faisait ici et lui voulait.

Contrairement au jeune dealer qui se trouvait devant lui, il était impeccable. Les cheveux en arrière, l'air rude avec sa mâchoire carrée et ses yeux gris, le trench-coat noir qui lui allait à ravir, le pantalon anthracite qui tombait sur des chaussures noires cirées récemment.

**-Tu veux quoi ?** Demanda sèchement le dealer en se redressant, près à détaler.

**-Theseus ?**

**-J'suis pas une pute moi mon gars,** répondit-il avec un petit rire. **Je te demande ce que tu veux.**

**-Savoir si tu es bien Theseus.**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire le PDG ?**

**-J'ai une question pour toi.**

**-Pose.**

**-Que dirais-tu de gouverner le monde ? **Demanda-t-il doucement, en fixant les yeux bleus du dealer qui redressa la tête immédiatement, la bouche entrouverte, l'air incrédule, tandis que lui souriait largement.

* * *

_TATATAAAAAH ! Suspens ! _

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Qui est "elle", qui est Theseus, qui est l'homme au trench-coat, des idées ? Ca peut être n'importe qui, mettez-vous cela en tête ;)_

_Et oui pour moi Jasper est accro au bacon et Monty au caramel, problème ? :p _

_Le mystère ne va pas réellement s'éclaircir avant le troisième chapitre je pense. Et bien entendu, je vous réserve quelques surprises :p Les hypothèses, aussi lofoques soient-elles, sont les bienvenues ainsi qu'une petite review :3_

_Kanli_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Who Are You ?

_Heeeeey :D_

_Merci pour ceux qui suivent la fiction et vos reviews, mention à Linctavia pour la première review :p_

_**Freya** : Pour le moment tout le monde pense à Bellamy ou Finn pour le PDG dis-donc ! Continuum c'est pas vraiment du Men In Black, c'est (pour faire cours) un groupe de terroriste qui remonte dans le passé, et une policière est envoyée avec elle par erreur et on la suit, pas d'extraterrestre comme M.I.B ^^ En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va également te plaire :D_

_Aujourd'hui, le deuxième chapitre, afin de vous montrer un peu plus l'histoire et l'intrigue, quoiqu'ici vous allez plutôt avoir des questions en suppléments que des réponses je pense ;)_

_Donc oui, on aura touuuut les personnages de the 100, avec des rôles plus ou moins importants (Octavia, Raven, Lexa, Gustus, Anya, Dante, Lovejoy, tout ce petit monde !) Le mystère entourant le visiteur du futur reste encore entier par contre ... :p_

_Sur ce ..._

* * *

**Who Are You ?**

**-Vous êtes qui putain !**

**-Cela ne répond pas vraiment à ma question, Theseus.**

**-Vous voulez que je mette mon fric dans votre entreprise de merde, vous pensez vraiment que je suis con au point de vouloir acheter une action c'est ça ?**

**-Calme-toi !**

**-Foutez-moi la paix !** Hurla le jeune en l'éloignant avec son bras avant de lever la porte du garage. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était là qu'il vivait. Un vieux matelas au sol, une ampoule qui tenait au plafond grâce à un fil à moitié rongé, une pile de carton et un petit frigo dans un coin.

**-Je sais que tu as du potentiel !**

**-J'suis dealer au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué ! **

Il fit un pas en avant pour l'empêcher de refermer la porte du garage. Le jeune dealer poussa un soupir en le fixant dans les yeux, sans lâcher la poignée pour fermer sa porte rouge.

**-C'est là que tu vis ?** Demanda-t-il en voyant également une étagère faite avec les moyens du bord, rempli de livre. Il y avait également un tag, plutôt un dessin, sur le mur. Un labyrinthe avec la tête du minotaure sur une pique tenue par une main dressée, avec noté au-dessus du labyrinthe « THESEUS », et sous celui-ci « LIBER8 ».

**-Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre à un PDG comme toi,** cracha le dealer en voulant fermer la porte, mais il l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois.

**-Ecoute, j'ai connu ton père. Je l'admirais énormément. Ses idées étaient incroyables. Et je suis certain que tu as les mêmes que lui, et c'est pour ça que je suis ici, Theseus.**

Le dealer le regarda une nouvelle fois de haut en bas avec un air de mépris qui se transforma en hésitation, avant d'ancrer son regard bleu dans le sien. Lui essayait de lui faire un sourire rassurant, mais au fond il avait peur qu'il ne refuse.

**-J'ai plus d'idées,** marmonna-t-il avant de fermer d'un coup la porte, manquant au passage de couper le pied à son drôle d'interlocuteur qui s'éloigna de quelques pas en soupirant, avant de frapper contre la porte.

**-Theseus ! THESEUS !**

**-Foutez-moi la paix bordel ! J'sais pas qui vous êtes et ça m'intéresse pas de le savoir, dégager !**

Le dealer s'assit sur son matelas, ignorant un ressort qui allait bientôt le crever, et attendit que l'homme accepte de partir. Au lieu de ça, il glissa sous la porte rouge un morceau de papier. Du bout des doigts, il l'attrapa. Il y avait griffonné un numéro de téléphone, probablement le sien avec écrit sous celui-ci « rappelle-moi ».

Il s'allongea sur le dos sur son matelas, un ressort lui poignardant le dos, et soupira profondément. Il tourna la tête vers son étagère et ses livres, ainsi que le journal de son père, ses bombes de peintures et sa boite d'argent qui était quasiment toujours vide, puisqu'il achetait la drogue dès le lendemain d'un soir de vente.

Gouverner le monde, c'était une perspective intéressante au fond. Et cet homme l'intriguait. Il regarda un moment le papier, avant de le froisser brutalement pour le balancer plus loin dans son garage en fermant les yeux.

oOo

Jasper passa devant la salle de bain en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de passer sa main dans ce qui lui servait de cheveux tout en peinant à garder les yeux ouverts. La serviette sur le bras, il voulut entrer mais le bruit qui provenait de la salle de bain lui fit comprendre qu'elle était occupée.

Il descendit donc et une fois en bas des marches il constata que Monty était toujours assis sur le tabouret, emmitouflé dans une couverture orange et train de veiller sur leur mystérieuse invitée qui pour le moment jouait à la belle au bois dormant.

**-Elle s'est pas réveillée ?**

**-Nan ... J'veux bien un café mec.**

En sifflotant Jasper passa dans la cuisine en ignorant les assiettes salles et le reste du repas de la veille, pour allumer la machine à café qui faisait un bruit à réveiller les morts à des kilomètres à la ronde. Deux tasses et il reparti au salon avant de donner une tasse à Monty pour ensuite se pencher sur la princesse endormie.

**-Tu penses que en l'embrassant elle va se réveiller ?**

**-Je préfère les brunes ...**

Monty s'ébouillanta avec son café et tourna la tête quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier.

**-Elle dort encore ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**-Affirmatif sergent.**

**-Je vais acheter le petit-déj je reviens et ARRÊTE de m'appeler sergent !**

**-A vos ordres caporal, **souffla Jasper en souriant comme un imbécile avant de reporter son intention sur leur invitée. **On aurait dû l'amener à l'hôpital non ?**

Monty haussa les épaules avant de se bruler une nouvelle fois avec son café. Décidément …

oOo

La clochette tinta quand il poussa la porte pour entrer. La serveuse, qui tenait un plateau sur lequel il y avait une carafe de jus d'orange et une assiette pleine, lui sourit d'abord avant de voir comment il était habillé et s'éloigna en essayant de garder un sourire accueillant.

Lui regarda dans le petit restaurant. Une seule serveuse slalomait entre les tables pour servir les quelques clients matinaux qui la remerciaient chaleureusement. Il y avait un homme d'affaire qui téléphonait tout en mangeant mais aussi une femme et son enfant, qui préférait rire que manger. Il vit enfin l'homme qu'il cherchait et avança doucement vers lui, les mains dans les poches et l'air renfrogné.

**-Bonjour Theseus. Assieds-toi je t'en prie.**

Il s'assit et posa ses mains jointes sur la table, devant lui. L'homme avait toujours son trench-coat mais il était ouvert, laissant voir une chemise blanche sans un faux pli. Il arrêta une serveuse et le regarda.

**-Tu as faim ?**

**-Vous voulez que j'aie une dette envers vous ?**

**-Je suis simplement avenant. Un repas complet pour mon ami, **demanda-t-il à la serveuse qui reluqua une nouvelle fois le jeune dealer avant de s'éloigner en cuisine. **Alors ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait revenir sur ta décision de la veille, Theseus ?**

**-Mon père a tenu toute sa vie un carnet. Si vous dites être son ami votre nom doit y être noté et par curiosité j'aimerais savoir.**

**-Je crains malheureusement que ton père ne m'ait jamais noté dans son carnet, **soupira l'homme avec un maigre sourire.

**-Pourquoi.**

**-Tu vis depuis longtemps dans ce garage ?**

**-Depuis sa mort.**

**-Cela fait bien longtemps. Tu n'as nul part où aller ?**

**-Je veux pas de votre aide, PDG.**

**-Je te pose simplement des questions. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour discuter immobilier.**

La serveuse posa devant le dealer une assiette découverte de beans, de bacon accompagné d'une galette de pomme de terre et un verre de jus d'orange.

Il regarda l'assiette sans dire un mot avant que le rire de son mystérieux interlocuteur lui fasse lever les yeux.

**-Eh bien ? Tu ne manges pas ?**

Il sourit en le voyant s'emparer des couvertes pour littéralement dévorer son repas. Il prenait à peine le temps de respirer entre deux bouchées, et il était facile de deviner qu'il ne devait pas manger si souvent.

**-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé un repas digne de ce nom ?**

**-J'sais plus. Deux semaines, **souffla-t-il entre deux bouchées de bacon délicatement grillé.

**-Bon, je vais en profiter pour t'expliquer pourquoi je suis ici. J'étais un partisan de ton père. Pas forcément un ami, et je ne partageais pas toutes ses idées. Quand il est mort j'ai d'abord cru que ses idées étaient enterrées avec lui, avant de me souvenir de toi. Je suis ici pour t'aider à faire aboutir ton projet.**

**-J'ai pas de projet, **répondit-il avant de boire d'une traite son verre.

**-Tous ses livres de révolution et ton manifeste.**

**-Vous avez pas pu lire mon manifeste.**

**-Donc tu en as bien écrit un. Bien ! Je suis sûr que tu as un potentiel immense. Moi non, mais je peux t'aider et être ton mécène.**

**-Pourquoi un PDG comme vous voudrez renverser le système ?**

**-Je ne suis pas PDG. Et je suis contre ce système.**

**-J'ai pas l'ambition de devenir un icône de la révolution vous savez. Je suis pas celui qu'il vous faut.**

Il le regarda manger sans plus dire un mot. L'envie de se venger avait été remplacé par l'ennui et la routine. Et il était plus compliqué à convaincre que ce qu'il pensait. La serveuse lui servit un nouveau verre qu'il vida cul-sec avant de se redressa et de fixer l'homme en costard qui souriait doucement.

**-Tu ne me dois rien. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelle moi d'accord ?**

Il hocha la tête sans dire un mot avant de se lever brusquement et de sortir sans demander son reste. L'homme sourit. Il ne pensait plus à lui demander son nom et semblait déjà réfléchir de nouveau à la révolution qu'il pourrait mener. En le voyant s'éloigner en courant presque il sourit. Un homme occupé.

Il remarqua également que le cupcake qu'il avait pris pour lui avait mystérieusement disparu ...

oOo

Jasper passa devant la salle de bain en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de passer sa main dans ce qui lui servait de cheveux tout en peinant à garder les yeux ouverts. La serviette sur le bras, il voulut entrer mais le bruit qui provenait de la salle de bain lui fit comprendre qu'elle était occupée.

Il descendit donc et une fois en bas des marches il constata que Monty était toujours assis sur le tabouret, emmitouflé dans une couverture orange et train de veiller sur leur mystérieuse invitée qui pour le moment jouait à la belle au bois dormant.

**-Elle s'est pas réveillée ?**

**-Nan ... J'veux bien un café mec.**

En sifflotant Jasper passa dans la cuisine en ignorant les assiettes salles et le reste du repas de la veille, pour allumer la machine à café qui faisait un bruit à réveiller les morts à des kilomètres à la ronde. Deux tasses et il reparti au salon avant de donner une tasse à Monty pour ensuite se pencher sur la princesse endormie.

**-Tu penses que en l'embrassant elle va se réveiller ?**

**-Je préfère les brunes ...**

Monty s'ébouillanta avec son café et tourna la tête quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier.

**-Elle dort encore ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**-Affirmatif sergent.**

**-Je vais acheter le petit-déj je reviens et ARRÊTE de m'appeler sergent !**

**-A vos ordres caporal, **souffla Jasper en souriant comme un imbécile avant de reporter son intention sur leur invitée. **On aurait dû l'amener à l'hôpital non ?**

Monty haussa les épaules avant de se bruler une nouvelle fois avec son café. Décidément …

oOo

Il en mettait du temps. Déjà la veille au soir il avait cru un cours instant qu'il ne le verrait jamais revenir à l'hôtel.

Il pouvait bien imaginer que le papier fleuri fut un temps à la mode, mais celui qui recouvrait les murs se décollait dans tous les coins et était passé au soleil. Les lits étaient plus des ressorts couverts d'un drap jaunis par le temps mais qui sentait fort la lessive.

Par la fenêtre il voyait les passants et les voitures qui s'arrêtaient au feu juste au coin de la rue, à droite de la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir. Cette hypothèse lui minait l'esprit et il y pensait depuis l'aurore. Mais avec de tels arguments, comment refuser ! Gouverner le monde et en plus faire un saut dans l'espace-temps. Si 2013 n'était pas aussi délabré, il se serait senti mieux. Et surtout avec cette obligation de rester dans la chambre ...

La porte s'ouvrit alors brutalement, le laissant apparaître dans l'encadrement avant qu'il ne claque la porte en se tournant vers lui

**-J'ai des croissants !**

**-Vraiment ?! **Demanda-t-il en se levant du lit pour bondir devant lui.

On lui avait vanté l'ancienne nourriture et il avait toujours voulu goûter des croissants. Finalement il avait bien fait de venir.

**-Il a dit quoi aujourd'hui ? **Questionna-t-il avant de dévorer le croissant sans pitié.

**-Tu ne demandes pas ce qu'il voulait ?**

**-Cha me paraîchait évident, **dit-il simplement en mâchant son petit-déjeuner

**-Il m'a posé quelques questions. Mais il n'est toujours pas décidé.**

**-Il vaut peut-être pas le coup ou alors ce n'est pas lui que vous cherchez ?**

**-C'est lui. Son esprit et ses idées se voient au fond de ses yeux. Il faut juste trouver une motivation. Tu verras.**

**-J'aimerais le voir en vrai. C'est quand même mon modèle !**

**-Ton modèle est un homme miné par le passé avec un cœur meurtri, qui contrôle une partie du monde. Pas un jeune dealer encore dans le flou ...**

oOo

Sa tête lui lançait toujours autant. Quoiqu'un peu moins que la veille, s'il y avait une veille. Elle sentait quelque chose de confortable sous son dos et ses jambes ainsi que sous sa tête, et les rayons du soleil lui caressaient le visage doucement.

Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes elle put clairement voir des yeux noisette pétillants la fixer sans bouger.

Elle n'osa pas bouger la tête et se demandait qui était-ce. Vu le trait de crayon noir qui soulignait ce regard noisette, ça devait être une femme. Elle se redressa avec peine et conclut que c'était effectivement une femme. Qui la regardait en mâchant quelque chose. Il y avait également une délicieuse odeur qui planait dans le loft.

Clarke arriva enfin à se retrouver assise. Elle était sur un vieux canapé en cuir couvert de quelques griffures de chats. Dans une sorte de salon assez vintage. Pas de mur blanc, juste des briques. Pas de portes ou de mur. Un loft dans un ancien entrepôt pas très bien rangé.

**-Alors ?**

**-Ouais elle est debout, **répliqua la jeune femme qui l'observait avant de se lever pour rejoindre deux gars attablés un peu plus loin.

**-Bonjour princesse ! Bien dormi ?**

**-Combien de temps j'ai-**

**-Dix ans.**

Clarke regarda l'homme qui avait parlé. Avec des pancakes plein la bouche et des grosses lunettes noires sur le front, il semblait difficile de le croire sur parole. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand la jeune femme lui fila un coup de coude accompagné d'un regard noir.

**-Juste une nuit. Tu faisais quoi chez nous en pleine nuit en mode 007 ?**

**-En mode 007 ? **Marmonna Clarke sans comprendre.

Clarke détailla d'un regard la pièce. Un parquet vieillissant, des fauteuils vintage en cuir verdâtre mais qui paraissaient, malgré leur âge, relativement confortable. Il y avait aussi en face d'elle une sorte de grande fenêtre entravée qui laissait la lumière du jour éclairer la table en bois où les trois hôtes étaient assis, ainsi que l'escalier en métal comme les escaliers de secours à l'arrière des bâtiments.

Un des deux hommes présents avait donc des lunettes larges et noires sur le front, les cheveux en pagailles et l'air espiègle. Il souriait derrière le pancake qu'il tenait à deux mains, tout en lançant des regards au second gars, qui était asiatique. Clarke fut assez surprise. Dans son époque, les gens ne se mélangeaient que très rarement, et elle côtoyait plutôt des métisses et des blancs que des asiatiques. Il fallait aussi souligner que les rapports orient-occident étaient déplorables. Lui paraissait encore un peu endormi, avec de grandes cernes sous les yeux, et les cheveux coiffés avec un pétard.

La fille qui était avec eux se remarquait par ses cheveux rouges. Bordeaux sur les racines, coulant jusqu'à ses épaules dans un rouge cerise pour finir décoloré sur les pointes. Comme elle avait plutôt la peau blanche, le résultat était assez beau, Clarke dût le reconnaitre. Pourtant, peu de gens se teignaient les cheveux chez elle, voir aucun. C'était cher, ça prenait du temps et les gens préféraient les coiffures extravagantes.

**-Donc ?** Insista la cerise.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche tout en cherchant une excuse.

**-J'ai été à une fête hier soir, plutôt arrosé et j'ai cru être chez moi.**

Le jeune aux lunettes explosa de rire, et devant l'air blasé et surpris de la cerise, eut un sourire en gondole avant de raconter son anecdote croustillante.

**-Comme nous, le mois dernier, tu te rappelles ?**

Elle fit de gros yeux avant de boire le contenu de son bol tandis que l'autre gars riait également en mangeant son pancake couvert de confiture.

**-Tu as peut-être faim, ou soif ?** Demanda la cerise avec un air rassurant, et Clarke hocha la tête.

-**Je ne voudrais pas déranger.**

**-Dixit la fille qui s'est introduit chez nous et à squatter notre canapé, **répondit-elle avec un sourire tout en se levant doucement. **Tu veux quoi ? Thé, café, chocolat chaud, lait chaud ou froid ?**

**-Café s'il vous plait.**

**-Pancake sur la table, **déclara la cerise en s'éloignant tout en tapotant l'épaule de l'asiatique qui se leva, un bout de pancake dans la bouche. Jasper les regarda s'éloigner avant d'inviter Clarke à s'asseoir avec lui à table. **Tu t'appelles comment au fait ?**

**-Clarke Griffin, **répondit innocemment la concernée en s'asseyant sur une vieille chaise en bois grinçante.

**-Monty, cherche une certaine Clarke Griffin et dit moi ce que tu trouves,** demanda la cerise et il hocha la tête avant de courir à son ordinateur. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle voyait très clairement, comme Jasper et Monty, que leur invitée surprise mentait.

**-Bien dormi ?** Demanda poliment Jasper, visiblement décidé à faire la conversation.

**-Plutôt bien pour un lendemain de fête.**

**-Tu t'es pris une cuite ?**

Clarke hocha doucement la tête, sans comprendre, mais quand elle le vit rire de nouveau elle jugea qu'elle avait bon. Après un bruit sourd la cerise arriva en tenant un bol fumant dans les main, qu'elle déposa devant Clarke sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

**-Sucre, lait ?**

**-Un sucre, merci.**

Le sucre tomba dans le café et Clarke prit une cuillère propre pour mélanger sa boisson. L'odeur lui piquait le nez. C'était du vrai café, pas comme celui qu'ils servaient au poste de protection.

**-Lui c'est Jasper au fait. Et l'autre qui est parti, c'est Monty.**

**-Et vous ? **

Clarke n'osait pas les tutoyer. Eux si. Mais elle n'était pas chez elle : ni dans sa maison, ni dans son époque, donc elle restait polie.

**-ALEXIAAAA !** Hurla Monty et la cerise se leva, offrant ainsi une réponse indirecte à Clarke qui sourit timidement à Jasper.

**-Ca va finir avec les chandelles !** S'exclama ce dernier en riant.

Monty tourna la tête vers Alexia qui se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir les résultats de ses recherches.

**-Toujours aussi méfiante, hein ?**

**-Elle ment, ça se voit à soixante-douze kilomètres.**

**-Soixante-douze, ça n'existe pas.**

**-Pas important ça, un détail. Alors ? Parce que je pige pas ton charabia d'informaticien.**

**-On a des Clarke ou des Griffin, mais pas de Clarke Griffin. Elle a menti.**

**-Mmh.**

**-Tu vas lui dire quoi ?**

**-De se casser. J'ai pas envie de jouer aux policiers aujourd'hui. **

Monty lui adressa un regard joueur qui la fit sourire.

**-OKAY !**

Alexia s'éloigna de nouveau vers le salon et quand Jasper la questionna du regard, sachant parfaitement ce que Monty fabriquait, elle hocha négativement la tête.

**-Et tu es étudiante, Clarke ?**

**-Non, je, euh … Je suis policière en réalité.**

Agent de protection ou policier, c'était juste une évolution au fond, pensa Clarke en finissant son café, mal à l'aise.

**-Une policière bourrée, ça s'amuse au poste dis-moi.**

**-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on a pas les fichiers, **murmura Monty avant de revenir s'asseoir.

**-C'pas la CIA non plus, **soupira Alexia en roulant des yeux.** Tu bosses à la CIA ?**

**-Non !**

**-Voilà …**

Monty se racla la gorge pour la faire taire et elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de monter l'escalier en marmonnant des insultes inaudibles, certainement envers tout et n'importe quoi, comme elle avait l'habitude.

**-Faut pas lui en vouloir, elle est un peu … Particulière. Mais adorable au fond.**

**-Au fond, au fond, faut drôlement récurer pour trouver l'adorable ! **Ria Jasper.

Une serviette détrempée lui atterrit sur la tête, et il maudit le loft au moment où sa tête cogna le bol de chocolat chaud qui se renversa sur lui immédiatement.

**-JE T'AI ENTENDU, JASPER JORDAN !**

* * *

_Alors ? Que pensez-vous d'Alexia, mon OC, pour ceux qui ne la connaissait pas encore ? :p_

_Qui est cet homme au trench-coat ? Pour le moment, vous pensez tous plus ou moins que c'est Bellamy ! Avez-vous raison ? Réponse **peut-être** au prochain chapitre ... :D_

_Kanli_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Help

_Bonjour ! :D_

_Je sais que pour certains, c'est la reprise des cours. Je vous souhaite bon courage ! Mais pour moi c'est la première semaine des vacances qui débute \o/ Et pour vous encourager, même si c'est peu de chose, voici le troisième chapitre ! Et merci pour les reviews et divers ajouts en favoris ou follow :D_

_J'en profite pour faire de la PUB (je ne touche malheureusement pas un centime xD) pour deux fictions : _**ARC**_, de _KatBrooks_, qui vient de commencer avec cette fiction (y a aussi son autre fiction géniallisme, _**Retour sur Terre**_) et _**Togheter?**_ de la méchante maman _Estellech_ (je suis pas petite Hé !). Et un OS tout pitit mais tout bien de _Linctavia_, _**Torture et Souffrance, **_un OS tout court sur Murphy mais *-* !_

_Voilà. J'ai finis ma PUB et je remercie KatBrooks pour la sienne :p_

_Sur ce ..._

* * *

**Help**

Le vent balayait les détritus qui semblaient essayer de prendre leur envol, tout en restant au sol, dansants avec la poussière.

Il vit un homme, probablement endormi à cause d'une soirée trop arrosé, ou mort d'une overdose. Il s'en fichait pas mal au fond, c'était pas ses oignons. Il l'avait appris à ses dépens en arrivant ici. Quelques côtes cassés l'avaient aidé à retenir la leçon.

Il entendit des talons claquer derrière lui et esquissa un sourire sans pour autant se retourner. Le rythme des pas se fit plus rapide et une femme se planta droit devant lui, visiblement encore avec un taux d'alcool dans le sang supérieur à ce qui était toléré.

**-Ils vont t'arrêter pour ivresse sur la voie publique, Viky.**

**-Je dirais que tu as voulu abuser de moi alors, Theseus !**

**-C'est ça. Et qui va te vendre ta cam après ça ?**

**-Je plaisantais ! **S'offusqua la blonde platine avant de papillonner des yeux. **Il parait qu'un homme te cherchait hier soir …**

**-Les nouvelles vont vites.**

**-C'était qui ? Le nouveau mari de ta putain de mère ? **Demanda Viky en riant. Elle avait une voix rauque, chose habituel pour les filles de cette rue.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse renchérir, il la plaqua violement contre le mur, le regard noir, en l'étranglant presque à force de tenir son col serré au maximum.

**-Ne parle plus **_**jamais**_** de ma mère, salope !**

Il la lâcha aussi violement qu'il l'avait empoigné et elle se laissa glisser au sol en reprenant son souffle. Lui, s'éloigna sans dire un mot. Son garage était encore loin, et il n'avait pas envie de prolonger la conversation avec les clients à qui il vendait la drogue qu'il trouvait ou fabriquait. Il voulait juste leur pognon.

Une fois que la porte de son garage rouge fut visible, il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle était là, comme chaque matin, sauf qu'aujourd'hui il avait quelque chose pour elle.

**-Bouh !** Dit-il en se plantant silencieusement derrière elle. Elle sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui, qui riait, et cogna son petit poing fermé contre son torse.

**-T'es pas drôle Jonathan tu m'as fait peur ! Crétin !**

**-Quelle vivacité ma petite !**

**-Je suis pas petite ! J'ai bientôt quatorze ans !**

**-Je sais ma belle,** répondit-il en souriant, avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de la gamine qui se tenait devant lui dans un anorak argenté. **J'ai une surprise pour toi,** dit-il en se mettant à genoux devant elle pour être plus proche de sa taille. **Ferme les yeux.**

Elle s'exécuta et les rouvrit quand il lui demanda. Dans ses mains il tenait un cupcake qui, malgré le glaçage un peu fondu, était appétissant, surtout pour une enfant jamais rassasié.

**-C'est pour moi ?!**

**-Bien sûr, sinon je l'aurais déjà mangé !**

Elle lui colla un baiser sur la joue avant de s'emparer de ce qui allait être son petit-déjeuner et le dévora sous l'œil attendri de son ami qui se redressa. Il aurait pu trouver plus consistants, mais il voulait lui faire plaisir. Et il avait beaucoup mangé ce matin, il pourrait lui laisser son repas du midi, et partagé celui du soir.

**-Charlotte, tu n'oublies rien ?**

**-Merchi !** Dit-elle, la bouche couvertes de glaçages.

Il ouvrit la porte en souriant, et l'invita à entrer. Il referma la porte aussitôt. Il faisait froid dehors, pas question que le peu e chaleur produite par le petit radiateur du fond du garage aille aux moineaux. Il alluma la lumière en priant, comme à chaque fois, pour qu'elle fonctionne.

**-Il te voulait quoi le PDG ?** Demanda Charlotte en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

**-Des histoires, pas intéressants.**

**-Si c'est du travail tu devrais dire oui. C'est mieux que de vendre de la drogue.**

**-Ça rapporte tu sais.**

**-Je sais, mais si tu te fais prendre, je serais seule après. Et je veux pas.**

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour la coller contre lui en souriant.

**-Je ne te laisserais jamais Charlotte, tu m'entends ? Jamais.**

oOo

**-Alexia, tu vas où ?** Demanda Jasper en débarrassant la table du salon, alors que Clarke le regardait depuis le canapé. Elle avait voulu l'aider mais il avait refusé, et maintenant elle ignorait comme sortir.

**-Changer le monde !** Hurla Alexia en descendant rapidement les marches**. Au fait Clarke, à mon retour, t'es plus là. C'est clair ?! **Ordonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Clarke hocha la tête, et Alexia s'éloigna en courant avant de claquer la porte d'entrer sans même dire au revoir à Jasper ou Monty, qui était de nouveau face à son écran.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par changer le monde ?**

**-Eh bien moi par exemple je suis le plus adorable des homme sur Terre, commença Jasper en souriant, mais j'aime faire des expériences explosives. Monty est un véritable génie de l'informatique, mais il est capable de se perdre dans une boutique de chaussure. Alexia, elle est … Elle est … MONTY !**

**-Oui **? Répondit ce dernier à l'autre bout du loft.

**-Comment tu décrirais Alexia ?!**

**-Grande gueule, humour douteux mais bonne amie, ça colle bien non ?**

**-Sans oublier son côté révolutionnaire, **appuya Jasper en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

**-Je vois,** fit Clarke avant de se lever. Jasper je … Je vais y aller.

**-Elle est pas méchante, juste un peu autoritaire et bougon tu sais.**

**-Je sais.**

**-Et aussi méfiante et Monty est un hacker et … Je ne devrais pas te dire ça, **avoua Jasper en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

**-Ce sera un secret.**

**-Ton nom n'apparaît pas dans les fichiers que Monty a pu hacker.**

**-C'est normal,** souffla Clarke en souriant**. Je ne suis pas une simple policière. Secret, hein ?**

Jasper hocha la tête et la regarda partir. Elle était bizarre. Elle entrait chez eux en pleine nuit et tombait dans les pommes avant qu'Alexia ne la foute littéralement dehors. Et Clarke semblait être le genre de fille à avoir un grand nombre de secret, et plutôt sombres.

Jasper sourit avant de se dire qu'il ferait mieux d'aller faire exploser deux ou trois trucs plutôt que de réfléchir à propos de la princesse.

oOo

Il avait enfin eu l'autorisation de sortir. Il avait enfilé un blouson en cuir que son désormais acolyte lui avait ramené et était sorti aussitôt dehors sans demander son reste. Pendant que son « ami », se rappelant plutôt bien de ce qui concernait la bourse à cette époque, allait faire décupler leur patrimoine, lui se baladait dans les rues de la ville.

Il aimait particulièrement une place, entourée de quatre immenses tours. Certainement des bureaux de PDG influents. D'ailleurs, l'une d'elle était rasée pour lui, et avait endommagé la statue ocre qui siégeait au milieu du parc en formant un huit, ne laissant que la moitié de la boucle supérieur du huit. Il savait qui avait fait sauter cette tour, il savait quand, et il attendait ce moment. Il allait voir ça de ses yeux, rencontrer son modèle, cet homme fier qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement bien de leur rencontre.

Il avait pisté toute la journée des hommes sous les ordres du leader, et avait fini par obtenir une audience avec lui. Ils l'avaient amené dans une sorte de base souterraine, et il était plus émerveillé que jamais.

* * *

_L'homme était assis dans un siège rouge, touchant du beau des doigts une vieille photo comme on en faisait à l'époque. Il savait qu'un jeune homme voulait le voir, mais même en entendant ses pas il ne se retourna pas, et continua à effleurer cette photo du bout des doigts._

_**-C'est bien vous, je ne rêve pas ?!**_

_**-Je qualifierais plutôt cela de cauchemar,**__ avait-il répondu d'une voix éteinte et grave sans se tourner de son siège rouge, face à d'immenses écrans._

_**-C'est tout sauf un cauchemar ! **__S'était-il exclamé en approchant de quelques pas. __**Vous êtes mon modèle depuis toujours ! Tout ce que vous avez fait, ce que vous avez mené …**_

_**-Je te conseille de ne pas faire comme moi. Il y a beaucoup plus à y perdre qu'à y gagner,**__ avait-il répondu, comme lassé, avant de refermer sa main sur la photo en soupirant._

* * *

S'il parlait de perde cette tour ou un bout de cette statue, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Et il n'avait pas vraiment pu en savoir plus, puisque les gardes l'avaient fait sortir presque aussitôt, méfiant. Mais il se souvenait qu'il avait presque pu le voir entièrement de profil, qu'il avait hurlé un moment de plus et que l'homme s'était enfin dévoilé alors qu'on le faisait sortir. Il avait vu des braises dans son regard éteint, la peine des temps et la détermination marqué sur son visage.

Il prit une grand inspiration en souriant. Ici l'air était tellement frais et sentait délicieusement bon, contrairement à celui qu'il avait respiré toute sa vie dans la grande ville en construction, ou dans les quartiers pauvres.

Il décida de s'asseoir sur un banc et de simplement regarder la vie qui se déroulait ici, sans rien faire. Il était heureux et pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter de l'instant.

oOo

Clarke se maudit de toutes ses forces de ne pas avoir demandé une photo au papier. C'était bien beau d'avoir toute une technologie reliée à la centrale, mais quand la centrale n'existait pas, ça ne servait plus à rien. Son arme fonctionnait encore, Dieu merci, mais pas le reste.

En passant devant une vitrine, Clarke remarqua qu'il serait bon de changer de vêtement, histoire de se fondre dans le décor. Parce que la combinaison noire et moulante, même avec son caban gris chiné, c'était pas au goût du jour ici.

Elle regarda les alentours. Elle qui pensait trouver son terroriste aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas de photo de lui, juste une idée vague gravée dans sa mémoire, pas de moyens de le trouver ou de contacter sa base. Rien, elle n'avait rien. Sauf des idées.

Elle avança vers un distributeur. Pas bien compliqué à comprendre pour elle, comme pour n'importe quel agent protecteur. Ils devaient avoir un bon niveau en technologie, comme ceux qui voulaient simplement s'élever dans la vie.

Clarke réussit sans trop de mal à pirater la machine avec ce qui marchait encore de ses gadgets qu'elle avait peu prendre. Ce qu'ils appelaient le couteau suisse était plus qu'utile. Un invention du bureau des protecteurs. Un petit outil technologique capable de réaliser tout et n'importe quoi, qui tenait son nom de l'ancien couteau suisse qu'on trouvait dans le passé. Une évolution en somme.

Avec l'argent, Clarke entra dans le premier magasin venu pour y acheter un haut et un pantalon. Elle voulait se fondre dans la masse, pas que le terroriste ne la repère.

Un petit haut noir montant jusqu'au cou et un simple jean noir, les premiers qui lui étaient tombés sous la main. Elle voulait faire vite et efficacement, pas se détailler sur la mode ou le rouge à lèvres aveuglants de la vendeuse perchée sur des escabeaux plutôt que des talons.

Une fois dehors avec son sac, elle se rendit compte d'une autre chose. Elle allait mettre du temps à trouver son détenu. Avec le monde qu'il y avait. Et elle avait besoin de repos. Un hôtel. Clarke parcouru les rues en cherchant un hôtel pas trop cher et finit par en trouver un assez grand et au prix raisonnable.

Elle se changea rapidement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de fermer les yeux en se concentrant au maximum pour arriver à voir l'homme qu'elle recherchait. Grand, au moins une tête de plus qu'elle, les cheveux noirs tirés en arrière, les yeux gris, mâchoire carré et la peau pâle. Sauf qu'il devait y avoir énormément de personne qui correspondait à ce type de profil.

Clarke releva la tête soudainement en souriant. Monty était hacker avait dit Jasper. Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir l'aider.

oOo

**-Qu'en penses-tu ?** Demanda-t-il en écartant les bras pour l'inciter à découvrir l'endroit, en souriant.

**-C'est … Grand !**

Il était venu le chercher sur son banc avec un immense sourire. Il parlait de la bourse, d'argent et d'appartement hors de prix.

Celui-ci était moderne, et rappelait vaguement ceux qu'on trouvait dans leur époque, en 2077. Grand, blanc, baie vitré sur le port de plaisance de la ville. Dans chaque pièce, un mur était peint dans une couleur pastel, les autres étaient blancs. Une des chambres avaient ainsi un mur rouge et une moquette de la même couleur, l'autre dans les tons taupes. La salle de bain était à elle-seule encore plus grande que les cellules des prisonniers dans lesquels il avait passé quelques années, à y mûrir son plan.

**-C'est magnifique et à nous !**

**-La bourse vous a rapporté autant d'argent en si peu de temps ?**

**-Il suffit d'être doué mon petit ! Maintenant, on va pouvoir parler business !**

**-Je vous écoute**, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé en forme de L en cuir blanc. **On commence par quoi ?**

**-Par te faire changer de vêtements. Enfile-ça,** ordonna l'homme en balançant un sac sur lui avant de retirer son trench-coat qu'il posa à côté de lui sur le canapé blanc. **Ensuite on parlera de nos idées, et j'irais revoir Theseus.**

**-Il va porter plainte pour harcèlement !**

**-Il est dealer …**

**-A ce propos, vous pensez que personne ne nous a suivi ?**

**-Les Indépendants ne voudront jamais notre mort, et personne d'autres non. Rassure-toi, je contrôle la situation, **dit-il avant de croiser ses jambes sur la table basse en souriant.

**-Je me demande bien pourquoi je vous ai suivis parfois !**

**-Parce que tu es né pour contrôler le monde, Bellamy.**

oOo

**-MONTY, JASPER !**

Une explosion lui répondit, puis une colonne de fumée noire. Clarke laissa la porte se refermer d'elle-même et accourue vers la fumée.

Jasper était par terre, les quatre fers en l'air et mort de rire, en se tenant les flancs, laissant une mixture étrange bouillir sur ce qui lui servait de plan de travail.

Il repartit dans sa crise de fou-rire et un instant Clarke se demanda s'ils pouvaient vraiment l'aider.

**-Jasper ?**

Monty passa la tête par l'encadrement d'une sorte d'arche qui séparait l'atelier de Jasper de son bureau, avant de remarquer que Clarke aidait son ami à se relever.

**-Encore ici ?**

**-J'ai besoin de votre aide.**

**-Pourq-**

**-Tch-tch Monty, soyons galants. De quoi as-tu besoin, Clarke ?**

**-On ferait mieux de s'asseoir …**

oOo

**-C'est dingue !**

Monty regardait toujours Clarke sans bouger, sans même cligner des yeux.

**-Mais c'est DINGUE !**

Il leva les yeux vers Jasper sans arrêter de se mordre la lèvre, sans bouger autre chose que ses yeux, sans même un battement de cils.

**-C'EST DIIINGUE !**

**-C'est surtout impossible,** finit par dire Monty en prenant une grande inspiration.

**-Ouais mais c'est DINGUE !** Continua Jasper, debout, en train de sauter partout, les yeux grands ouverts**. Et, et tu … Tu peux retourner dans le futur ? Ou remonter encore le passé ? C'est dingue, dingue, DINGUE !**

**-Je ne peux pas faire ça, **souffla Clarke.

**-Parce que c'est impossible !**

**-Monty, je sais que c'est dur à avaler mais la technologie a fait un immense bond en avant vers 2025, et dans mon époque on peut voyager dans le temps. Même si ce n'est que le stade expérimental. Si je suis ici c'est pour arrête un terroriste !**

**-J'ai déjà dit qu'en réalité je venais d'Uranus ?** Ironisa Monty pour bien faire comprendre qu'il ne croyait absolument pas Clarke.

**-MAIS C'EST TROP DE LA BALLE !**

**-Jasper, calme-toi tu veux ?**

**-WAAAAAAAH ! Et, tu sais ce qu'on va devenir nous ?!**

**-Non … Je sais pour les grands de l'histoire.**

**-Wah …**

**-Jasper, elle n'a aucune preuve ! C'est ton côté physicien qui ressort, à vouloir croire tout et n'importe quoi !**

**-Elle peut nous le prouver ! **Défendit Jasper.** Hein tu peux !**

Clarke réfléchit un moment. Prévoir un événement était aisé pour elle, mais il faudrait ensuite attendre qu'il se déroule pour que Monty veuille bien la croire. Et elle avait besoin de ses compétences maintenant pour arrêter le terroriste maintenant.

Elle sortir alors son arme de la poche intérieure de son manteau. Elle ressemblait juste à un briquet, mais quand elle appuya sur le bouton, l'arme prit forme dans sa main, sous les yeux ébahis de Jasper et Monty.

**-Bordel de dieu de merde.**

**-Mais c'est GEANT ! Comment ça marche Clarke ?!** Demanda Jasper en tombant à genoux devant elle pour examiner ce petit bijou. **Ça fonctionne ?**

**-Tu veux que je tire où ?**

**-NULLE PART ! **Hurla Monty en se levant du fauteuil. **Ok, t'as une arme d'une technologie que je ne connais pas mais si ça se trouve tu l'as volé aux scientifiques, à la NASA !**

**-La quoi ?**

**-Ok, ok, ok ! On fait le point ! Tu dis débarquer du futur, être entrée chez nous parce que tu étais blessée et là tu risques de nous faire sauter la cervelle MAIS ! Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne mens pas ?**

**-Monty, on m'a envoyé sans préparation par une technologie qu'on ne maitrise pas encore, pour rattraper un terroriste. Il veut contrôler le passé, le présent pour vous, pour ensuite dominer le monde et le futur. Et on doit l'en empêcher.**

**-Ils comptent faire quoi pour ça ?**

**-La révolution.**

**-Alexia aussi, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est dangereuse.**

**-elle veut faire sauter les sièges des grandes entreprises, engrener des millions de gens et imposer son mode de pensée en tuant des innocents ?**

**-Non …**

**-J'ai besoin d'aide.**

**-Ok, **fit simplement Monty avant de partir vers son bureau en demandant à Clarke de le suivre d'un simple signe de la main.

Son bureau était simple. Une petite fenêtre en haut du mur de briques, des cadres avec des schémas incompréhensibles pour quelqu'un d'autre que Monty, des écrans d'ordinateur qui recouvraient un mur entier, des papiers partout, quelques fils électriques au sol. Clarke sourit. Ça ressemblait à la salle des contrôles de la centrale des protecteurs. Ça lui rappelait chez elle.

**-Tu as le nom du terroriste je suppose, mais ça sert à rien, il ne sera pas dans les fichiers. La seule photo est sur une puce, et je ne peux pas l'afficher ici à cause du différent de technologie. A police pourra t'aider.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**-Je crée un fichier sur toi. Policière de haut mérite. On a qu'à dire que tu viens d'un autre état. Comme …**

**-Chicago ! Proposa Jasper. C'est là qu'il y a avait des gangs avant !**

**-Il y a des gangs à Vancouver en 2013 ? **Questionna Clarke en regardant du coin de l'œil les manips de Monty.

**-Possible. Faudra demander à Alexia ça. **

**-Elle n'a pas l'air très net.**

**-Elle a les cheveux rouges !**

**-Monty ! **Fit Jasper en riant.

**-Voilà ! Tu es le meilleur élément d'une agence secrète qui traque les gangs ! Ça existe dans certains états. Ça s'appelle The Hundred, donc cent agents et je me débrouille pour que …**

**-Pour que quoi ?**

**-Que s'ils les flics appellent, ça tombe sur mon téléphone. Je me ferais passer pour ton patron.**

**-Ca me semble faux …**

**-Clarke, je viens de créer un fichier du tonnerre, je suis le meilleur hacker de la ville et je te fais confiance, alors fais un effort pour toi aussi me croire ! Et si tu m'as menti, je te dénonce !**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides si tu penses que je mens ?**

**-Parce que j'ai vraiment envie que ce soit possible,** répondit Monty en souriant largement, des étoiles plein les yeux.

* * *

_J'adore écrire sur Jasper. C'est juste génial xD_

_Ca y est j'ai placé Charlotte ! Dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons Wells, Atom, Mbege et quelqu'un d'autre :p Surpriiiise :p_

_Vous savez ENFIN qui accompagne le terroriste. Il y avait beaucoup d'hypothèses sur Bellamy (qu'il soit le terroriste, le flic, un agent envoyé pour aider Clarke) et c'était bien pensé, mais faux. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? :D_

_Kanli_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Show Me Your Card

_Bonsoiiiir :D En ce Mardi (on est mardi non ? Oui !) soir, je vous propose le quatrièmpe chapitre. Au programme ? L'identité du terroriste, eh oui, une Alexia moins grognon et un Bellamy qui entre en scène ! :p_

_Et donc, je le redis : il y aura du _Bellarke_ (ça on sait tous ce que c'est !), du _Jonty_ pour la forme parce que c'est adorable et que contrairement à Empire, le contexte s'y prête bien, et du _Murxia_ (MurphyXAlexia). Tout en slow burn, parce que c'est cool ! Le Bellarke et le Murxia vont mettre du temps à venir, mais entre les différents de Bellamy et Clarke et les caractères affreux de Murphy et Alexia, vous allez être servi ! (pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction, Empire Of Our Own, le Murxia sera totalement différent. Beaucoup moins chou :p)_

_Voilà. J'crois bien que c'est tout. Ah ! Pour les Imagines, je travaille sur le Murphamy (ou Bellaphy, comme qu'on veut) et ça me prend du temps ! Mais j'y arrive ! Pour Empire, ça doit bien faire trois fois que je recommence tout le chapitre. Mais avant la fin de la semaine j'essaye, promis :3_

_Sur ce ... JE VOUS DIS ENCORE MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS :D_

_PS : les dialogues en **gras** et __italiques__, c'est Monty qui parle, seule Clarke l'entend grâce à une oreillette. Je précise ! Et donc Murphy est le délire (aka Theseus) et Bellamy a été amené par le terroriste en trench-coat ;)_

* * *

**Show Me Your Card**

Clarke soupira en ouvrant la porte en verre du commissariat. Elle avait tout pour passer pour une vraie policière, Monty lui avait même imprimé une contrefaçon de carte, mais elle avait peur. Si on la démasquait, elle risquait de finir en prison, et la mission serait un échec.

_**-Clarke, ça va ?**_

**-Shh !**

Monty lui avait également donné une oreillette discrète pour qu'il puisse l'aider. Utile, mais même si l'oreillette ressemblait à un Bluetooth, elle avait un peu l'air stupide à parler toute seule.

Elle avança entre les bureaux des agents qui la regardèrent bizarrement avant d'entrer dans le bureau du commissaire, son cœur battant la chamade.

**-Vous êtes qui ?**

**-Clarke Griffin, agent d'une unité spéciale. On ne vous a pas appelé pour vous annoncer ma venue ?**

Jasper l'avait gentiment aidé à préparer quelques bonnes répliques. Elle sourit en repensant à lui. Un vrai boute-en-train qui prenait son rôle très à cœur.

**-Non. Que puis-je pour vous, agent Griffin ?**

**-Je poursuis actuellement un criminel. Le souci est qu'il s'est réfugié dans votre ville, et j'ai donc été envoyé pour le rattraper et le coffrer.**

**-Puis-je voir votre carte ?**

Clarke lui tendit avant de retenir son souffle pendant qu'il la vérifiait. Il hocha la tête et la lui rendit avant de plier ses papiers sur un coin et d'approcher son fauteuil du bureau, posant sa tête sur ses mains jointes.

**-Bien. Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ?**

**-Il me faut un coéquipier, l'accès aux caméras, tous les moyens nécessaires. Il doit être votre priorité numéro une.**

_**-Je vais avoir accès aux fichiers des flics !**_ S'exclama Monty et Clarke se retenu de sourire.

**-Vous permettez que j'appelle votre supérieur ? Il me semble bien étrange de ne pas avoir reçu d'appel pour me prévenir de ceci.**

Clarke hocha poliment la tête et griffonna le numéro que Monty lui soufflait à l'oreille avant de voir le commissaire composer le numéro. Il raccrocha au bout de quelques minutes et paru satisfaits. Clarke avait pu entendre tout en détail, grâce à son oreillette, et soupira de soulagement. Le plan de Monty semblait parfait.

**-Bien. Je vais réunir les gars. Suivez-moi !**

Clarke le suivit hors du bureau et en profita pour le détailler. Les cheveux noirs qui avaient bien besoin d'une coupe, mal rasé, les yeux marrons, l'air sévère et dans la quarantaine.

Il siffla une fois hors de son bureau en faisant signe à tous les agents de le suivre dans la salle de réunion.

Clarke resta près de lui et regarda les agents entrer dans la salle. Elle remarqua également un insigne sur le pull gris du commissaire et réussit à lire son nom « Marcus Kane ». Elle connaissait un agent protecteur du nom de Kane, probablement un de ses enfants.

**-J'vous présente Clarke Griffin. Envoyée directe de Chicago, unité spéciale, ici pour une mission qui est primordiale. Alors rangez les affaires de gangs et celles des pseudo-révolutionnaires, cette demoiselle est venue pour arrêter un terroriste. Si elle demande quelque chose, vous lui donnez, est-ce clair ?! Wells, vous serez son coéquipier.**

Ledit Wells hocha la tête avant de détailler Clarke, qui détourna le regard. Kane la fixa du coin de l'œil. Elle avait l'air fier. Une bonne policière, sans aucun doute. Il sortir de la salle, comme tous les membres du poste sauf Wells qui avança vers Clarke pour lui tendre la main, qu'elle serra avec un sourire.

**-Alors, comment s'appelle le mec qu'on doit coincer ?**

**-Cage Wallace.**

oOo

« _On s'inquiète. Tu devrais rentrer._ »

Alexia leva les yeux au ciel avant de fourrer son portable dans sa poche, ignorant le message de Jasper. Mais aussitôt, son portable vibra et elle le ressortir en grognant.

« _On a quelque chose à te dire. Tu risques de pas aimer, mais c'est important, alors rentre !_ »

Elle se demanda un moment si Jasper n'avait pas fini par faire exploser le loft, mais ne répondit toujours pas. Ça pouvait certainement attendre.

Alexia tourna la tête et vit un homme en trench-coat entrer dans la petite cour. Elle sourit en le détaillant. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de gars qui venaient aux meetings en général. Il se tourna vers un jeune en blouson de cuir qui entra lui aussi dans la cour avant de se coller dos au mur en écoutant l'homme sans pour autant dire un mot.

**-Fermez-là !** Hurla un grand baraqué aux bras couverts de tatouages en avançant sur l'esplanade prévue pour le petit meeting. **Vous savez la nouvelle ? Les flics veulent interdire les meetings de rencontres !**

Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois et elle le sortit pour regarder le message, qui venait cette fois de Monty.

« _C'est dangereux ce que tu fais la tête brûlée. Tu ferais bien de rentrer le plus vite possible, on a vraiment quelque chose d'important à te dire …_ »

« _Si vous avez cassé ma chaîne hifi je vous défonce à a batte de baseball_ » répondit-elle simplement avant de mettre son téléphone en silencieux et de relever la tête vers le baraqué.

Elle savait que Jasper et Monty désapprouvaient ce qu'elle faisait. Sous sa capuche, elle zieuta les personnes présentent et comme toujours, quasiment, elle était la seule femme. C'était peut-être à cause de ça qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle y aille. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle côtoyait les gangs.

**-Alex !** Beugla un homme en s'approchant d'elle.

**-Salut Mbege,** répondit-elle en souriant.

**-Toujours à l'affût sous ta capuche.**

**-T'as vu le PDG là ?**

**-Il est avec le dealer, c'est bizarre, **fit simplement Mbege en s'appuyant contre la caisse sur laquelle Alexia était assise.

**-On ne peut laisser faire ça ! Ils veulent nous interdire de penser, de vivre bientôt ! Ils refusent ces meetings parce qu'on pense différemment qu'eux !**

**-Descente chez les flics !** Hurla un des gars présents, aussitôt acclamé par ses amis.

Alexia leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, faisant rire Mbege.

**-La pacifiste n'approuve ?**

**-La pacifiste va te foutre son poing dans ta gueule si tu continues à l'appeler comme ça.**

**-Vous deux ! Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, dites-le !**

**-C'est plus le moustique qui m'intéresse pas,** répondit Alexia alors que Mbege baissa les yeux en soupirant.

**-Ferme-la, Alex.**

**-Répète un peu pour voir !** Ordonna le moustique en question qui avait plus la carrure d'un sportif, en se levant vers elle.

Il lui enleva sa capuche aussitôt, et dut surpris, s'attendant certainement à un homme qu'à une femme aux cheveux rouges.

**-Mazette ! On a même un réconfortant avant la descente chez les flics !**

**-Répète le moustique.**

Mbege se mordit la lèvre et remonta ses manches, sachant parfaitement bien comment cette histoire aller se terminer. Il fit signe à Atom, collé au mur un peu plus loin, de se tenir prêt également.

**-J'ai dit que-**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la main fermée d'Alexia l'avait déjà frappé en plein sur le nez, le faisant vaciller vers l'arrière, et déclarant ainsi l'ouverture d'une bagarre.

oOo

**-Et pourquoi vous pensez qu'il serait allé à l'hôpital ?**

**-Il était blessé,** répondit Clarke.

Wells hocha la tête avant de passer une vitesse, tout en fixant la route sans dire un mot. Clarke en profita pour le détailler rapidement. Une veste bleu, ni en cuir ni en tissu, qui paraissait imperméable, un jean noir, l'insigne dans sa poche intérieur droite, elle l'avait vu la ranger. Il avait l'air plutôt fort, ce qui serait utile face à Cage.

Lui aussi la détailler du coin de l'œil, en silence. Le silence qui était pesant dans la voiture sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Clarke prit la photo dans sa poche et la déplia minutieusement.

Monty avait réussi sur ses dires à faire une sorte de portrait-robot de Cage. Ce n'était pas encore ça, mais pour le moment c'était mieux que rien. Clarke aurait bien voulu faire passer une annonce sur les médias, mais si elle faisait sa cible risquait de s'enfuir et elle savait que le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour le coincer était de lui tomber dessus par surprise et le plus tôt possible.

Wells gara la voiture, noire immaculée, sur le parking avant d'inviter Clarke à le suivre. Ils durent attendre quelques minutes dans le hall d'entrée avant qu'une infirmière vienne vers eux en souriant poliment.

**-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?**

**-Police, **rétorqua Wells en montrant sa carte avant de faire signe à Clarke de faire de même, cette dernière détaillant toujours l'endroit. **Ca semblait vieux comparé aux hôpitaux de son époque. Nous venons pour vous poser une question.**

**-Avez-vous soigné cet homme ? **Questionna Clarke en dépliant le portrait-robot.

L'infirmière le prit pour mieux le détailler, mais le rendit à Clarke en hochant négativement la tête.

**-Non, je suis navrée. Qui est-ce ?**

**-Un terroriste. Si il vient ici, gardez le et alertez nous,** demanda Clarke. **On peut voir les chambres au cas où ?**

L'infirmière hocha la tête en souriant avant de prendre la tête du petit groupe pour les guider. Wells attendit Clarke qui rangeait soigneusement le portrait avant de se pencher vers elle.

**-Une vraie petite chef dis-moi.**

Clarke le regarda en souriant. Il semblait plutôt sympathique et ça la rassurait d'avoir affaire avec lui contre sa cible. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle se sentait confiante.

Dans chaque chambre devant laquelle ils passaient, ils jetaient un coup d'œil. Mais il n'y avait rien. Juste des femmes enceintes ou des patients paisiblement endormis, ou une vieille dame qui recevait la visite de sa famille.

Clarke entendit quelqu'un rire et se tourna pour trouver cette personne, avant de comprendre que c'était Monty.

**-Monty ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

_**-Tu vas pas me croire. Jasper est perdu dans l'hôpital où vous êtes !**_

**-Pourquoi ?**

_**-Alexia bien entendu !**_

Clarke soupira bruyamment, alertant Wells qui se retourna vers elle avec un sourire. Etait-il toujours aussi avenant ? En tout cas, elle l'appréciait vraiment. Il n'avait pas posé de questions sur elle ou sur où elle venait, et semblait très efficace. Et son nom lui disait quelque chose …

oOo

Bellamy se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. En quittant ses vieux vêtements abîmés pour ceux-là, il avait l'impression d'avoir pris un air sérieux et déterminé, le tout sans pour autant le vieillir. Il devait reconnaître que Cage se débrouillait plutôt bien pour les vêtements.

Pas de trench-coat pour lui. Un blazer bleu-gris qui lui allait parfaitement bien, même au niveau des manches alors que d'habitude les costumes débordaient toujours sur ses mains, et qui couvrait un simple t-shirt gris chiné. Quelque chose de simple et moins habillé que Cage avec son costume trois pièces et son trench-coat noir.

Bellamy prit ses anciennes affaires en tas pour les mettre à la poubelle comme le lui avait ordonné Cage, avant de rejoindre ce dernier au salon. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient enfin commencer.

Cage n'était pas au salon. Seul son manteau était vautré sur le canapé. Bellamy se dirigea vers la cuisine. Entre le bar et le frigo américain, c'était le dernier cri pour cette époque. Pour lui, ça lui semblait fantastique, vu là d'où il venait. Pour Cage, c'était une maison raisonnable.

Cage qui se servait un verre de whisky, tranquillement en attendant que Bellamy arrive. Il leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un sourire avant de finir de se servir et de poser son verre sur le bar.

**-Te voilà fin prêt, et très élégant.**

**-Vous avez de bons goûts.**

**-Entre nous, les costumes de prisons m'ont toujours écœurés,** ricana Cage en portant son verre à ses lèvres, tandis que Bellamy se posa sur un des tabourets du bar.

**-Alors, le programme ?**

**-Ce soir, Theseus viendra dîner ici. J'ai à lui parler. Et toi aussi.**

**-Je vais le voir ?! **Demanda Bellamy avec un large sourire.

**-Calme-toi mon garçon,** ordonna Cage en s'asseyant à côté de lui, son verre dans les mains. **Il n'est encore qu'un petit dealer effarouché. Interdiction de lui parler du futur. Tu me comprends ? Je suis simplement un investisseur qui désire renverser cette société, et toi de même. Ne lui parle pas de notre voyage, ou de ce qu'il était pour toi à ton époque. C'est bien compris ?**

Bellamy hocha simplement la tête sans se départager de son sourire. Il allait enfin voir cet homme, ce leader qui l'avait tant fait rêver toutes ses années.

**-Vous avez déjà pris rendez-vous pour le faire venir ?**

**-Il m'a appelé de lui-même,** confia Cage avec un sourire de requin.

oOo

**-Une minute,** demanda Clarke en faussant compagnie à Wells pour entrer dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Jasper lui tournait le dos et tapait frénétiquement son pied contre le sol, les bras croisés, face à Alexia, assise sur le lit et en train d'hurler que non, elle n'avait pas besoin de suture.

**-Jasper ?**

**-Clarke ! **S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle avec un large sourire.

**-Manquait plus qu'elle,** grogna Alexia.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda Clarke en voyant la plaie ouverte qu'arborait Alexia, l'arcade sourcilière droite ouverte.

**-Rien, déclara cette dernière.**

**-Elle a encore voulu jouer la pacifiste,** pesta Jasper en se retournant vers son amie avec un regard noir.

**-Il voulait faire une descente chez les flics ce con ! Et excuse-moi mais j'suis pas un réconfortant !**

**-Ca non, **soupira Jasper avec un sourire moqueur en coin.

**-Il est salement amoché,** fit remarquer l'infirmière au passage. **Le nez cassé.**

**-Bien fait pour lui.**

**-Mais vous aussi. Alors laissez-moi faire cette suture.**

Alexia leva les yeux au ciel avant de baisser les armes et de laisser l'infirmière la recoudre. Clarke en profita pour sortir la photo que Monty lui avait donnée de sa poche et la coller sous le nez d'Alexia.

**-Tu l'as vu ?**

**-Possible oui. Ouais attends voir … Il était en mode PDG avec un dealer qui vient régulièrement oui ! J'me souviens avoir demandé ce qu'il foutait là.**

Clarke chiffonna le papier et le remit dans sa poche, alors qu'Alexia fronça les sourcils en voyant Wells entrer dans la chambre, s'attirant les foudres de l'infirmière qui lui ordonna de ne plus bouger.

**-Et c'est qui au juste ?**

**-Un terroriste.**

**-Nan, lui, demanda Alexia en pointant Wells du doigt.**

**-Mon coéquipier.**

**-Alors t'es vraiment flic ?**

**-Puisque je te l'ai dit.**

**-Reconnais que ton entrée en jeu était assez spéciale.**

**-Je sais,** souffla Clarke en souriant. **Tu veux qu'on vous ramène après, toi et Jasper ?**

**-Clarke, **commença Wells mais il fut interrompu par cette dernière qui leva sa main sans prendre le temps de le regarder pour le faire taire, alors qu'Alexia pestait contre l'infirmière.

**-Si ça ne te dérange pas, ça ira plus vite que le bus,** appuya Jasper en souriant.

**-Vous n'avez pas de voiture ?**

**-Alexia, dis-lui comment a fini la dernière voiture et ton permis,** demanda Jasper en se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, alors que Clarke entendit Monty exploser de rire dans son oreillette.

Alexia soupira bruyamment et fit un geste de la main comme pour balayer ce souvenir, avant de sourire à son tour en regardant Jasper en train de se retenir de rire.

Clarke soupira intérieurement. Ses amis lui manquaient à elle aussi. Et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas faire tout ce que Jasper, Monty et Alexia pouvaient faire ici, à leur époque. A l'époque de Clarke, tout était tellement contrôler qu'il n'était jamais possible de faire quoique ce soit. Ce qu'elle regrettait dans un sens. Mais ce qu'elle voulait également retrouver. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible et sauver son futur. C'était sa mission.

* * *

_Voilààààààà :D_

_Des hypothèses pour la suite ? La rencontre entre Bellamy et Murphy ? Des avis sur le terroriste ? :p_

_Et au fait ! J'ai BESOIN DE VOUS ! Pour la première rencontre entre Bellamy et Clarke, vous préférez que ce soit comment et quand ? Assez tôt, par "hasard" ou dans le feu de l'action ? :p Et pour celle entre Murphy et Alexia, puisque mes idées me plaisent moyennement ... :/_

_Kanli_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Think Carefully

_Hey :D_

_Avant de commencer, merci pour vos reviews :3 On en est à 19, qui serait le 20ème ? :p Allez, pour la forme, le 20 aura le droit de me poser la question de son choix sur cette histoire. Et j'y répondrais. Bon, évitez tout de même de vous spoiler en demandant hein ;)_

_Aussi, je voudrais -afin d'éviter de vous perdre- faire un petit résumé : Le terroriste est donc Cage, qui a amené avec lui Bellamy en 2013. Clarke, envoyée pour neutraliser Cage, ignore la présence de Bellamy. Le but de Cage est de trouver Theseus, qui est Murphy, pour débuter la révolution. Clarke quant à elle a trouvé comme alliés Monty, Jasper, (possiblement Alexia) et un coéquipier dans la police, Wells. Voilààà :D_

_Sur ce ..._

* * *

**Think Carefully**

Cage était tranquillement assis sur sa chaise avec un verre de vin qu'il portait régulièrement à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée, tout en observant Bellamy du coin de l'œil, ce dernier regardant sans cesse l'horloge au-dessus de la porte d'entrée.

**-Il met du temps.**

**-Il ne va pas tarder. Mais souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit.**

**-Je sais mais … C'est incroyable. Je veux dire, il a quoi, la vingtaine ? Je suis plus vieux que lui et pourtant il était et est toujours mon modèle. La seule fois que je l'ai vu il était plus proche de la quarantaine. Et là je vais le voir à ses débuts ! Je vais voir un homme qui a réussi à faire suivre des millions d'adeptes à sa pensée ! C'est le fondateur de Liber8, c'est … Incroyable.**

La sonnerie de l'appartement coupa Bellamy, qui tourna aussitôt la tête vers la porte. Cage finit son verre sans se presser avant de se lever et d'avancer tranquillement vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit. Bellamy ordonna lui-même à sa jambe d'arrêter de trembler et resta assis.

**-Theseus, ravi de te revoir.**

**-Arrêtez avec ce surnom, putain. **

**-Oui, il fait bon ce soir,** répliqua Cage sans relever ce que venait de dire son invité. **Entre !**

Bellamy se leva et avança. Cage apparut enfin dans la salle, suivit de Theseus.

**-Theseus, je te présente Bellamy !**

Silence.

Bellamy n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Quand il l'avait vu, il était habillé comme un chef. Un pantalon gris impeccable comme on n'en faisait plus, un blazer noir quelque peu usé par le temps et une chemise qui semblait neuve. Il avait une barbe mal rasée, des cheveux virant au gris sur les tempes, mais pas cette attitude-là.

Le Theseus qu'il avait devant lui avait les mains dans les poches d'un vieux blouson de motard en cuir, un jean troué et raccommodé à la va-vite, des chaussures mal lassées et l'air blasé. Et jeune. Trop jeune pour être le cerveau d'un réseau international.

**-Bellamy ? **

**-Oui je euh … Ravi,** fit simplement ce dernier en tendant sa main, mais l'invité se contenta de fixer sa main sans faire un geste ou un sourire. Bellamy s'en voulu et ramena sa main le long de son corps.

**-Votre concierge m'a retardé,** déclara le jeune dealer avant de s'asseoir là où Cage lui indiquait**. Il m'a pris pour un clochard.**

**-Il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'avenir**, ria Cage avant de servir Bellamy et son invité en souriant, tandis que Bellamy fixait Theseus sans dire un mot. Il ne s'attendait pas à un gosse de la rue. **En parlant d'avenir, puisque tu en as assez d'être appelé Theseus, tu pourrais peut-être me dire ton nom ?**

**-Murphy. John Murphy.**

**-Eh bien Murphy, buvons à ta santé !**

**-Elle va bien, j'vous en remercie,** répliqua ce dernier avec un sourire.

**-Tu m'as l'air plus détendu que la première fois que je t'ai vu,** souligna Cage en buvant une gorgée de vin.

**-Vous m'avez encore l'air plus pété de thunes que je ne le pensais,** fit Murphy en jetant un œil à l'appartement dans lequel il était. Derrière Cage, une baie vitrée, qui montrait le port illuminé**. Et lui, qui c'est ?** Demanda Murphy en regardant Bellamy, qui ne disait toujours rien.

**-Bellamy Blake. Je suis-**

**-Mon assistant**, compléta Cage avec un sourire.

**-Assistant ? J'pensais que vous n'étiez pas un PDG.**

**-Ce n'est pas le cas, **rétorqua Bellamy. **Simplement, je suis d'accord avec ses idées et les vôtres et-**

**-Vous ne savez rien de mes idées,** répliqua Murphy avant lever les yeux vers Bellamy. **Et si j'ai accepté votre invitation, c'est uniquement pour vous demander d'arrêter de me suivre. Mes idées sont au placard et vont y rester.**

**-Vous ne comprenez pas !** S'exclama Bellamy en se rapprochant de la table. **En face ils vont tout faire pour contrôler nos vies avec leur technologie ! Bientôt même nos souvenirs leurs appartiendront, ne n'aurons plus rien, pas même une vie privée ! Ils veulent contrôler tout grâce à l'argent et la technologie et laisser les plus pauvres ou ceux qui ne veulent pas suivre sur le bas-côté en les regardant mourir ! Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte ? Vous ne savez pas que vous pouvez changer les choses ?!**

**-Vous parlez comme si vous étiez.**

**-J'y suis justement. Et je veux changer les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

A son époque, tout ce qu'il venait de dire était la réalité. Mais il savait que Theseus et Liber8 avaient failli réussir à anéantir ce projet. Cage l'avait attiré avec lui en lui promettant qu'il pouvait rencontrer cet homme et le convaincre de passer à l'action plus tôt, plus rapidement et de façon plus précise grâce à ce qu'il savait. Mais cet homme, Murphy, semblait tout sauf intéressé. Et Cage avait interdit à Bellamy qu'il parle de ce qu'il savait en détail, qu'il parle du futur.

**-C'est déjà trop tard,** déclara froidement Murphy en fixant Bellamy dans les yeux.

oOo

Jasper, avec son habituel sourire en coin, jeta un œil à son amie. Il décida finalement de lâcher ses baguettes pour lui faire fermer sa bouche, qu'elle gardait aussi grande ouverte que ses yeux.

**-Bordel de merde.**

Clarke regarda Monty pouffer de rire avant de continuer de manger son poulet au caramel. C'était son idée d'avoir réuni Jasper, Alexia et Clarke au restaurant pour manger tranquillement et raconter toute l'histoire à Alexia, qui visiblement n'en revenait pas.

Jasper la connaissait bien. Maintenant, soit elle refusait d'y croire et c'était définitif, soit elle allait partir dans des délires de science-fiction et aduler Clarke. Définitivement aussi.

**-Mais putain pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt !** S'exclama Alexia en frappant la table et Jasper sauva in-extremis son verre d'eau.

**-Tu m'aurais cru ?**

**-Non, mais c'est trop dément !** Continua Alexia en souriant. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te crois ou pourquoi j'ai envie de te croire mais ça pète la classe ! Tu l'as dit à ton coéquipier ?**

**-Wells ? Non. Il a l'air très sympathique, mais je ne veux pas risquer ma mission ou ma vie en lui parlant de tout ceci.**

**-Tu préfères mettre ta vie entre ses mains ?! **Hurlèrent en même temps Jasper et Monty, et Clarke esquissa un sourire face à leur complicité et au regard noir que leur lançait Alexia.

**-Je vous fais confiance,** avoua Clarke.

**-Mais tu dis que t'es agent de protection, flic quoi. Ok, mais tu as quel âge ? T'as l'air vachement jeune pour avoir été choisi !**

**-Je fête bientôt mes vingt-six ans.**

**-Sérieux ? Tu ne les fais pas !** Déclara Jasper avec un sourire.

**-Ils m'ont choisi car je suis un bon élément je suppose. Tous les rapports à mon sujet sont excellents ont-ils dit. Et aussi il fallait quelqu'un d'assez jeune et vigoureux pour poursuivre Cage. C'est un cerveau, il doit avoir tout panifié. Plus j'attends et plus c'est dur de le rattraper.**

**-Mh !**

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Jasper, qui se débattait avec des nouilles, avant de les gober et de relever la tête.

**-Maintenant soit tu fonces tête baissée, soit on t'aide et tu le prends à son propre protège en planifiant tout !**

**-Tu veux qu'on joue aux agents secrets ?** Demanda Alexia en finissant son verre.

**-Ecoute, Monty est un pro de l'informatique. Moi je suis un physicien et c'est toujours utile. On pourra aussi être tes yeux et tes oreilles ! Il va forcément s'intéresser à la technologie ton Wallace, et moi j'adore ça. Et à la révolution aussi, et ça c'est du domaine d'Alexia.**

**-Vrai,** appuya Monty.

**-Mais c'est dangereux pour vous de m'aider.**

**-Je peux nous faire intégrer Hundred en deux cliques.**

**-Hundred ?**

**-T'as déjà oublié le nom de ton unité spéciale crée par Monty ?** Ironisa Jasper, et Clarke hocha négativement la tête.

**-Et c'est toujours mieux que de se faire chier à mourir, **approuva Alexia. **Sans rire, on peut aider, et j'ai pas tellement envie qu'un terroriste me fasse exploser la cervelle dans le futur.**

**-Merci beaucoup,** souffla Clarke, visiblement soulagée.

Les trois amis lui lancèrent un sourire avant de continuer à manger leur repas tout en discutant de ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Clarke, elle, tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre en soupirant.

La nuit était tombée. Cela faisait un jour qu'elle était ici, et tout était allé si vite. Elle n'avait rien pu prévoir, on l'avait envoyé rapidement et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elle s'était réveillée en 2013. Seule. Sans moyens de communications avec son époque. Sa mission, ils le lui avaient dit en quelques minutes. Trouve-le. Interroge-le. Tue-le.

Clarke frissonna. Tout était allé si vite ! Et elle était si confiante. Elle pensait réussir du premier coup et rentrer chez elle. Mais la journée lui avait montré que cela était impossible. Elle ne savait même pas comment renter chez elle. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Peut-être qu'ils savaient qu'en l'envoyant, elle ne reviendrait jamais. Et elle ne pourrait jamais vivre pleinement sa vie, pour éviter de trop impacter le futur.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant.

oOo

Contrarié.

C'était ce qu'il ressentait le plus. Il était contrarié.

Quand Cage était venu le voir, il avait mis un moment à croire son récit. Mais il savait que les voyages dans le temps étaient en train d'être élaboré à son époque. Et il avait envie de changer les choses, et cet homme lui offrait la possibilité de faire que le projet 642 ne soit qu'un projet au fond d'un tiroir. Il lui avait promis qu'ils pourraient tout changer. Qu'ils pourraient gagner.

Alors Bellamy avait regardé ses amis dans leur petite base, malheureux et apeurés, et il avait dit oui.

Il avait suivi Cage en 2013, il avait aveuglement suivi ses consignes. Ne pas bouger de la chambre d'hôtel miteuse, lui faire confiance et se taire, le suivre dehors, enfiler des vêtements de cette époque et se plier à ses règles. Il avait tout fait, tout. Il avait peur, affreusement peur et hâte de passer à l'acte, mais impossible de faire quoique ce soit. Depuis les trois jours qu'ils étaient ici, Cage était toujours sorti toute la journée pour ne revenir qu'au crépuscule avec un sourire mystérieux.

Bellamy envoya rageusement un coup de pied dans une canette vide qui fit quelques tonneaux sur la rue pavée avant de s'arrêter sur le côté du trottoir, même si c'était une rue piétonne.

Il avait tout fait. Mais entendre cet imbécile de Murphy dire que ses idées étaient mortes et qu'il ne ferait rien l'avait mis hors de lui.

Il était venu pour lui. Pour cet homme qui, dans vingt ans, était l'idole de Bellamy. L'homme qui avait presque réussi à renverser le pouvoir mit en place, l'homme qui avait presque réussi à tuer la dictature. L'homme qui regardait une photo avec nostalgie et qui lui avait dit d'une voix calme qu'il y avait plus à perdre qu'à y gagner. Bellamy le savait. Mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était le bonheur des autres, pas le sien. Il voulait changer les choses, il n'était plus attaché à rien. Sa mère, il ne la voyait plus. Il n'avait pas de sœur ou de frère, pas de famille, très peu d'amis et pas de sentiments pour une personne qui pourrait partager sa vie. Il n'avait que de l'espoir.

L'espoir de changer le monde et de le rendre meilleur. L'espoir que cette technologie qui commençait à peine à se mettre en place puisse être éradiqué, l'espoir qu'elle ne contrôlerait pas les vies privées de n'importe quelles personnes.

Il savait ce qu'elle faisait. Dans les rues les plus pauvres des quartiers les plus pauvres. Des policiers informatisés de la tête au pied qui passaient et raflaient les plus pauvres. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela faisait partie du projet 642. Anéantir les plus faibles, garder une population forte et résistante, collecter toujours plus d'argent, toujours améliorer les machines avant la vie de la population.

Plus de partis, non. Juste l'ingénieur qui avait créé toute cette installation, enfermée dans sa tour de verre au centre de la ville, où il ne pouvait même pas voir la statue du 8 brisé, puisqu'il était au dernier étage. Des gardes partout. Un grand dirigeant qui ressemblait plutôt à un dictateur, Dante Wallace. Et qui plus est, il trainait forcément avec quelques personnes peu recommandables.

Bellamy soupira en pensant au pauvre ingénieur qui avait créé cette machine. Enfermé dans sa tour. Au dernier étage, des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents dans tous les coins. Il était passé entre de mauvaises mains. Certains disaient même qu'il ne pouvait pas voir sa fiancée quand il le voulait. Ils le faisaient chanter.

Le vent fit volter ses bouclettes brune set Bellamy leva les yeux. Les étoiles étaient rares à son époque, et Cage avait dit ne jamais les avoir vu. Les tours toujours plus grandes, la pollution, les écrans géants et si lumineux empêchaient la pâle lumière des étoiles de se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux yeux des mortels. Elles étaient aussi rare que les arbres. Ou alors il fallait s'éloigner de la ville et vivre dans les espaces de campagnes et de natures encore restants.

Bellamy baissa les yeux du ciel quand il entendit des rires. Un groupe avançait vers lui en parlant, souriant et riant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire comme eux, sortir le soir en toute insouciante. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Cage avait pu lui prouver ce qu'il était devenu. Un prisonnier. A vie. Bellamy s'était fait prendre et était en prison. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait suivi Cage.

Ses yeux ne s'arrêtèrent pas sur les cheveux rouges de la plus petite des deux filles du groupe. Ils s'attardèrent sur la crinière blonde de la seconde, qui souriait timidement, sur le côté et légèrement en retrait. Il sourit à son tour.

Son petit sourire timide était ravissant, tout comme ses yeux clairs que les rares lumières de la rue éclairaient. Elle passa près de lui et lui rendit son sourire avant de continuer sa route avec le petit groupe qui avançait joyeusement dans la nuit. Il soupira quand il dut se résigner à tourner la tête dans le sens de la marche pour ne pas tomber. Il savait que s'il restait ici, sans rien changer, il ne pourrait pas vivre. Rien espérer d'autre que la révolution.

Et pourtant il voulait plus. Tellement plus.

oOo

**-C'est bizarre qu'ils te poussent à faire ça.**

Murphy ricana tout en baissant les yeux. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à tomber devant son front, avant de reposer son bras sur son genou levé, l'autre étant collé au vieux matelas posé sur le sol de son garage.

**-C'est la vie. La vie est bizarre.**

**-Je sais, mais toi encore plus,** le taquina Charlotte en souriant.

Murphy ébouriffa les cheveux de Charlotte qui ria aux éclats. Elle était venue le voir dès qu'elle l'avait vu ouvrir la porte de son garage, qu'il avait maintenant refermé, pour rester avec lui. Elle venait de plus en plus souvent dormir avec lui. Elle avait peur de la rue de plus en plus.

Alors elle l'avait laissé s'allonger sur son matelas avant de se vautrer sur lui, posant sa tête sur son torse avant de prendre la couverture que Murphy lui avait passé pour s'enrouler dedans.

**-Je suis bizarre parce que je te laisse te vautrer sur moi et que un jour tu vas m'étouffer avec ta grosse tête ? **

**-D'abord elle est pas grosse ma tête. Ensuite non, juste parce que tu es un révolutionnaire dealer qui pourrait vivre dans une vraie maison, avec sa mère, au lieu de vivre dans un garage d'une mauvaise rue.**

Murphy perdit son sourire, et Charlotte se redressa.

**-Je suis désolée, je voulais pas-**

**-Je sais Charlotte. Je sais,** assura Murphy avec un sourire, et Charlotte se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de se rallonger contre lui en souriant.

Oui, il pourrait vivre avec sa mère. Mais elle n'avait jamais était là pour lui. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, son premier souvenir était le sourire de son père. Et il ne voulait pas affronter cette femme qui était comme une étrangère.

**-Tu sais, si j'y allais tu serais seule !**

**-Alors reste !** Ordonna Charlotte en serrant Murphy dans ses bras.

Murphy sourit avant de replacer une mèche rebelle de la jeune fille derrière son oreille en souriant. Il leva les yeux vers son étagère, pensif.

Il avait pleins de livres, dont le carnet de son père. Il avait la petite reliure qu'il avait fait, avec ses idées. Toutes ses idées qu'il avait déclaré mortes en parlant à Cage et Bellamy. Bellamy qui semblait lui en vouloir de ne pas faire quelque chose, tandis que Cage s'était montré plus compréhensif, tout en ajoutant que Murphy pouvait revenir pour en parler quand il le souhaitait.

Murphy baissa les yeux vers Charlotte. C'était comme sa petite sœur, et il voulait lui offrir mieux qu'une vieille couverture sur un vieux matelas dans un vieux garage. C'était peut-être la solution. Ou peut-être pas. Il ne savait pas.

* * *

_Charlotte est adorable, non ? :3_

_Alexia devient de plus en plus agréable avec Clarke, mais est-ce que ça va durer ? :p Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, Bellamy a vu Clarke. Bon, elle aussi, mais ils ne savent pas qui est qui. Pour Bellamy, Clarke est une jolie blonde qui passait pas là et pour Clarke Bellamy est un beau mec qui passait par là. On va aller loin comme ça x)_

_Kanli_


End file.
